Insane city Authors
by KuroMew
Summary: Two writers from the big apple meet Mewtwo!


Insane City Authors Pby M2 the Mewtwo Guru AND KuroMew! Pdisclaimer: You sooo know Pokemon does not belong to me. Yayness! Two authors who live/lived in NYC come across Mewtwo. Lets not Forget, one is obsessed with him and the other is the Queen Of Mewshipping. Guess Mewtwo just lost his peace.  
  
PIn a normal teenage bedroom, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes laid on her bed talking on the phone. She had many Pokemon plushies, Especially Mew and Mewtwo plushies, all over.  
  
PKuroMew: *talking on the phone* So you finally saw Mewtwo Returns, huh M2?  
  
PM2: *on the other line* Yeppers! I wuved it!  
  
PKuroMew: Yayness! I wish they gave Mew a bigger part. She and Mewtwo would have looked so cute together!  
  
PM2: Ack! Cute don't remind me...  
  
PKuroMew: What? Oh you mean...  
  
PM2: I thought Ash was cute! M2 is the Mewtwo Guru not the Ash Guru!  
  
PKuroMew: *laughing* M2 the Ash Guru!  
  
PM2: Chitter-mrr.... Hey! At the end it looked like Mewtwo is in NYC! ^.^  
  
PKuroMew: Hey! It did! We should write a fic about it! ^^  
  
PM2: Ack! Why didn't I think of that?  
  
PKuroMew: Because I'm smart! ^^  
  
M2: Yeah.. Keep thinking that  
  
KuroMew: *Pouts* P----------------------------------------------  
  
PSomewhere off in the great city of the big apple....  
  
PMewtwo: Finally. I can rest without those horrid Pokemon trainers around to catch me. NYC seems like a much better place to stay. They have no Pokeballs!  
  
PMew: *comes out of no where* Pika boo!  
  
PPIkatwo: Pikachu!  
  
PMeowthtwo: Nya! Nya!  
  
PMewtwo: What the-- What are you doing here?!  
  
PMew: We came to visit you. Is that so wrong?  
  
PMewtwo: You will all blow my cover! So many Pokemon should not be here! We might all be discovered and--  
  
PMew: Oh shut up! We all psychic, er, well US TWO are psychics! ^^  
  
PPikatwo: pika..pi... (I feel insulted..)  
  
PMeowthtwo: Nyarth.. (Yep.)  
  
PMewtwo: That is not the point Mew. You all might get hurt.  
  
PPikatwo: Pika pi pi chu.. (Aww. Somebody got a crushy?) *snickers*  
  
PMeowthtwo: *snickers*  
  
PMewtwo: Hush you two!  
  
PMew: What? What is so funny??  
  
PPikatwo: Pika... (Nothing..)  
  
PMeowthtwo: *shakes head* Nya nya. (Nothing at all)  
  
PMewtwo: Okay, okay. You all had your visit now leave!  
  
PMew: But we don't wanna...  
  
PMeowthtwo: Nya! (Yeah!)  
  
PPikatwo: Pikachu! (What they said)  
  
PMewtwo: *sighs* Okay, okay.. I guess you can stay for a while. But do not cause any trouble and I mean it!  
  
PMew: Oh, come on! Would I ever cause any trouble?  
  
PMewtwo: *mumbles* Yes you would...  
  
PMew: What was that?  
  
PMewtwo: Nothing nothing.  
  
Mew: OO!! C'mon tell me! Please?  
  
Mewtwo: dear Lugia who gave you sugar?  
  
Mew: Meanie! *Grabs one of Mewtwo's ears and yanks it*  
  
Mewtwo: OW!!! *Rubs his ear* why did I let you stay.  
  
Mew: Sooo where are you staying?  
  
Mewtwo: *Face faults* I have no idea.  
  
----Mean while on a random street M2 and KuroMew are standing around like bakas----  
  
KuroMew: *is playing her game boy and suddenly her eyes get sparkly and wide*  
  
M2: Your battling will huh?  
  
KuroMew: Yeah. darn. he should be on the screen the whole battle!  
  
M2: Your will fetish is disturbing.  
  
KuroMew: *Mushroom sighs* I know. Not like your Mewtwo fetish is better!  
  
M2: It is too!  
  
KuroMew: *Shows her a pic of Mewtwo*  
  
M2: *Gets all stary eyed and stares at it*  
  
KuroMew: See? *Takes it away*  
  
Mewtwo: *Walks by quickly with Mew and the two clones following him*  
  
M2: Did I just see. what I thought I saw?  
  
KuroMew: That's it. all that homework has made me insane.  
  
*Both of them grin* (CRAPPY TR MOTTO PARDOY AHEAD! BEWARE!!!)  
  
KuroMew: they should prepare for trouble.  
  
M2: And make it double!  
  
KuroMew: To Protect the world for ash loving!  
  
M2: And to make sure no one goes doving!  
  
KuroMew: *Gives M2 a look and goes on* To extend our reach from Mt. Cania to new island!  
  
M2: M2!  
  
KuroMew: KuroMew!  
  
M2: Err Surrender now or prepare to. to. GIVE US YOUR LOLLIPOPS!  
  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
  
M2: *Grabs Meowth and huggles him*  
  
Meowth: *Runs away*  
  
M2: Awww.  
  
KuroMew: Lets get that Mewtwo!  
  
M2: Okaies!!!  
  
*They both run after Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: Hm.. Do you guy feel like something is fallowing us?  
  
Pikatwo: *shrugs*  
  
Meowthtwo: Nya.. (Well..)  
  
Mew: *finishing for Meowthtwo* There ARE two girls chacing us. Isn't that nice? ^^  
  
Mewtwo: What?! *looks back* AH! Lets go! *grabs Mew's tail and runs for it, the poke clones fallowing*  
  
KuroMew: Come on M2! Hurry up!  
  
M2: But, KuroMew, I found a nickle!  
  
KuroMew: -_-; *grabs M2* LETS GO!  
  
M2: Okay okay! Merf... *they continue to chace after Mewtwo*  
  
*In a dark alley*  
  
Mewtwo: *huff puff* Damn humans...  
  
Mew: Ooo! Mewtwo you have a potty mouth!  
  
Mewtwo: ....*sigh*.....  
  
Mew: Why are we in a dark alley?  
  
Mewtwo: Hiding from humans.  
  
Pikatwo: Pika! Pika pi! (Yes! And two Pokemon can have a lovely night!)  
  
Mew: Aww.. I didn't know you loved Meowthtwo, Pikatwo! ^^  
  
Meowthtwo: 0_0; Nya..nyarth... (I feel... so disturved)  
  
*Then the duo of hyper people, KuroMew and M2, come!*  
  
M2: Wooky! Kitties and a big rat!  
  
Pikatwo: *sparks* PIKA PIKACHU! (I'LL SHOW YOU A BIG RAT!)  
  
KuroMew: Awwies! It's Mew and Mewtwo in a DARK ALLEY!!  
  
M2: Yosh! It's me and Mewtwo in a DARK ALLEY!!  
  
KuroMew: *stares at M2* Please M2... stop thinking that...  
  
M2: ^o^ Okie dokie! I gots a nickle anyways!  
  
Mewtwo: ....Er..uh..... *edges away*  
  
KuroMew: *stops him* Not so fast Mewtwo!  
  
M2: That's right Mr. Lumpkins!  
  
KuroMew: *takes out a flash light* We gotta talk!  
  
Mewtwo: We do not have to ta--  
  
M2: *ties Mewtwo to a chair and sits on him* Yes we do!  
  
Mewtwo: HEY! I hope you know I can kill you with just a thought!!  
  
KuroMew: We know... We know... *shines light in his face* Now Mr. Mewtwo...  
  
Mewtwo: Er... KuroMew: You love mew and stop me if I'm wrong.  
  
Mewtwo: Stop now KuroMew: You KNOW you do!  
  
M2: *Starts hugging Mewtwo* schmubbly wubby!  
  
KuroMew: NO! *Pulls M2 off Mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: What the hell does that mean?  
  
KuroMew: I love you in stinkin rat..  
  
M2: HAMTARO!!!  
  
KuroMew: Same thing! Mewtwo: *Blinks*  
  
KuroMew: Any way! You KNOW you love mew!  
  
Mewtwo: I do not!  
  
KuroMew: Do too!  
  
Mew: huh?  
  
M2: Kuro thinks you love Mewtwo. Mew: Huh?  
  
*Kuro are aruging in the back round*  
  
M2: Kuro is a Mewshipper and she thinks you wuvvie Mewtwo!  
  
Mew: Wuvvie? Wuvvie! Wuvvie!! ^^  
  
M2: Yay! Wuvvie!  
  
Mew/M2: WUVVIE WUVVIE WUVVIE!  
  
KuroMew: You grabbed her tail! I saw you do it!  
  
Mewtwo: It was to get away from you! She is slow!  
  
KuroMew: You know you love her!  
  
Mewtwo: I DO NOT!  
  
KuroMew: YES YOU DO!  
  
Mew/M2: *stand between them* WUVVIE!  
  
Mewtwo/KuroMew: ...Er...  
  
Pikatwo: Pika pi pika chu. (Bout time someone got them to shut up)  
  
Meowthtwo: *nods* Nya.. (Yep..)  
  
M2: ^^ Wuvvie is a nice word!  
  
Mew: A double nice word!  
  
KuroMew: *Starts singing the cucumber song*  
  
Mewtwo: FINE! I'm in love with Mew!  
  
M2: AWWWW HOW SWEET!!!  
  
KuroMew: *Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out*  
  
M2: *Pokes KuroMew* Kuro?  
  
Mew: *eyes get wide*  
  
Mewtwo: Whats wrong with her?  
  
M2: Kuro here is the Queen of Mewshippers. And you just told Mew you loved her, so she just lived out every Mewshippers dream.  
  
Mewtwo: I see...  
  
Mew: ........ *Eyes get wider*  
  
Mewtwo: WAIT! there are people out there who think we should be together?  
  
M2: *Pouts* yeah...  
  
Mew: *Suddenly snaps out of it and starts hugging Mewtwo* M2: KURO!!!  
  
KuroMew: *Snaps awake* I SWEAR MRS. C I WASN"T SLEEPING!!!!  
  
M2: Um... okies?  
  
KuroMew: Eh heh heh... *sweat drop*  
  
M2: *sniff* Mr. Lumpkins wuvvie Mr. Pinky---  
  
KuroMew: MISS DARN IT!  
  
M2: ^^; Mr. Pinky sounds so much cuter...  
  
KuroMew: Grr...  
  
M2: Miss Pinky sounds better though!  
  
KuroMew: ^_^ YAY!  
  
Mew: Oh Mewtwo.. I just don't know what to say..  
  
Mewtwo: Me.. either...  
  
M2: I'm sure KuroMew knows what to say.. *licks a lollipop*  
  
KuroMew: HEY! Thats mine ;_;  
  
M2: No! I found it in your pocket!  
  
KuroMew: --;;  
  
Mewtwo: er? Why are you all still here?  
  
KuroMew: I dunno.  
  
M2: This is fun, that's why!  
  
KuroMew: Righto!  
  
Mewtwo: *tuts* and you call your self a mewshipper!  
  
KuroMew: I"M THE QUEEN MEWSHIPPER!  
  
Mewtwo: Kay... So think What could happen between Me and Mew in a dark ally?  
  
KuroMew: *Drags M2 away* IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU!!!  
  
M2: NOOO! NOT YET! I DROPPED MY NICKLE! I MUST HUGGLE HIM MORE!! FOR GAWDS SAKE, MY NICKLE!!  
  
KuroMew: *Gives M2 a dime* NO! He's mew's huggle thing..  
  
M2: *sniff* A nickel is bigger than a dime.. *mumbles* Bakashi shippers...  
  
KuroMew: BAKA ANMIE SHIPPER!  
  
M2: *confused* Where is the anime shipper? Let me at it! Wait.. What IS a anime shipper??  
  
KuroMew: YOU are the anime shipper. Someone who wants someone from a anime...  
  
M2: And boy do I want it!  
  
KuroMew: NO! MEWTWO IS MEWS!!!!!  
  
M2: Okay okay! Don't bite my head off for dreaming... *pouts*  
  
KuroMew: *Takes out her super secret weapon of doom* (AN: KM: ^^;; its a large spoon)  
  
M2: ....Eep... Don't hit me!  
  
KuroMew: Nah this is for the rat I just saw *Hits the rat*  
  
M2: Oo Okay... Animal meanie!  
  
KuroMew: It was going to bite me  
  
M2: everything want's a piece of you.. Like Mewtwo!  
  
KuroMew: Hey... ^^ I wonder.. how much would people pay for a tape of the two rarest Poke'mon getting down and dirty?  
  
M2: oO That is SOOOO wrong!  
  
KuroMew: Nah! You have to look at it from a business point of view! We make money! Deal done!  
  
M2: No no no no! They need their privacy! I wouldn't like being taped doing things with um.. well anyone!  
  
KuroMew: Awww *Looks sad* I wanted to make money!  
  
M2: Well... make money taping those poor ferrets you had to breed!  
  
KuroMew: nah I didn't make money  
  
KuroMew: But I was graded on it  
  
M2: Oo You actually taped it?!  
  
KuroMew: Yeah *Sweat drops* IT WAS FOR SCIENCE!  
  
M2: Sure it was... "science" uh-huh..  
  
KuroMew: I HAVE A IDEA!!!  
  
M2: Oh dear crayons, save us.  
  
KuroMew: LETS JOIN TEAM ROCKET!!!  
  
M2: ^o^ Wai! James is mine! I must add him to my kawaii videogame/anime list.  
  
M2: Noo.. He belongs to Jesse.  
  
KuroMew: WELL BASHOU IS MINE!! ALLLLLLLLLLLL MIIIIIIIIINE!!!  
  
*They run off to join TR*  
  
The end. Or is it? 


End file.
